A typical print head used in high-speed ink jet printing produces a print width of 17.mm, that is, 128 pixels. For wider print operations a print head can be moved across the paper. Alternatively, an array of print heads can be arranged in an array across the paper to create the desired print width.
Where a single print head is used and is moved across the paper difficulties can arise as a result of mechanical malfunction that interrupts ink flow or indeed the whole of the printing operation.
Where a multiple print head array is used, ink has to be supplied to each print head to ensure printing occurs. To produce a smooth acceptably even print quality an evenly regulated supply of ink to each of the print heads is preferred. It is desirable that the print head array should produce print of an even intensity in all directions—that is, not only across the paper from one print head to the next, but down the length of the paper. In other words it is preferred that the print intensity should remain constant over time and not be subject to any gradual fading or loss of intensity.
The present invention is directed to the above situation and provides an ink supply system for use with print heads with a constant ink flow that can be used with single head print systems or with multiple head print systems.